Mi diente de león en primavera
by ilen123
Summary: Tres años después de la Segunda Rebelión. ¿Qué paso entre Peeta y Katniss? ¡Descubre que paso entre el último capítulo de Sinsajo y el epílogo! Traducción de Mon pissenlit au printemps escrita por ThankGodForJLaw.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esto es lo primero que me he decidido a publicar, es una traducción de MissRox (gracias Roxanne por darme permiso) Sean buenos y espero que les guste la historia.**

_Me amas. ¿Real o no real?_

_Real._

**Tres años después**

Estábamos sentados en la hierba, apoyados en un árbol, mirando la puesta de sol. El momento del día preferido de Peeta. Me sostenía en sus brazos, con sus piernas enmarcando la mías.

- Tu color favorito – dije en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí – respondió, recordando el día antes del Tour de la Victoria. – Pronto anochecerá, ¿nos vamos? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro

Toma mi mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Caminamos de la mano hacia mi casa o más bien nuestra casa. Peeta pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo, que se convirtió en nuestro hogar. Mientras regresamos, digo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

- Estoy muy hambrienta. Podría comer toneladas de pan con queso.

- Está bien lo haré. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Pero solo porque eres lo más hermoso que jamás pude imaginar – dijo con cariño y hizo que me sonrojase.

- Eso no es cierto – le dije

Oh no ahora es peor, parece que es una tontería. Lo único que faltaba es que me riese. Y eso es lo que hago cuando Peeta toma mi cara entre sus manos y pone sus labios en los míos. Siento como sonríe mientras me besa, y el calor que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Me encanta. Mucho. En estos momentos, pienso en lo que me dijo Haymitch hace unos años. Estaba en lo cierto, podría vivir cien vidas y jamás me lo merecería. Cuando Peeta rompe nuestro beso (por desgracia), lee en mis ojos que algo va mal.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó preocupado. Sé que odia verme triste. Sonreí.

- Nada

- Katniss, no sabes mentir. Dime que va mal – Suspiro

- Quiero pedirte perdón, eso es todo. - Peeta no me entiende, así que sigo. – Te pido perdón por hacerte sufrir durante tantos años – mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer, así que bajo la cabeza para que no me vea llorar – Tú me amabas, te rompí el corazón muchísimas veces y jamás me dejaste. Me he dado cuenta de que yo realmente te amo, pero… fue después de mucho tiempo y me siento tonta al no haberme dado cuenta antes. Soy estúpida y egoísta. Por mi culpa fuiste capturado y torturado por el Capitolio. Nunca te mereceré, ni siquiera aunque pasasen un millón de años.

Le dije todo de una vez, mientras que Peeta me miraba y yo evitaba su mirada. Limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazó tranquilizadoramente.

- Katniss, no te culpes de nuevo por todo ¿de acuerdo? Nunca. No eres culpable de nada. Te amo, lo eres todo para mí, jamás te abandonaría.

Me besó en la frente. Permanecimos abrazados, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Me gustaría congelar este momento. Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin y tenemos que separarnos. Peeta comienza a preparar el pan, mientras yo voy a tomar una ducha. Después de ducharme dejo mi pelo suelto. A Peeta le encanta, siempre me lo dice. Si a él le gusta hare el esfuerzo. Vuelvo a la cocina donde un delicioso aroma a pan se huele por toda la cocina.

- Mmm, huele demasiado bien – dije antes de besarle con ternura. Luego me dio un poco de pan caliente. Estaba delicioso. Entonces se me ocurre algo - Y si preparas otra tanda y mañana tenemos un día de campo – Él sonrió mostrando una sonrisa maravillosa que hace que me derrita.

- Claro, estaría genial. ¿No te gustaría ayudarme?

- Peeta, sabes muy bien que esta zona de la casa no es exactamente en la que mejor me desenvuelvo.

- ¡Será divertido!

- Sí cariño, ¡para ti! – le repliqué, pero como casi siempre pudo convencerme.

Entramos en una pelea digna de niños de ocho años, sobre todo a causa de mi susceptibilidad. Acabo derramando harina en su pelo, un gesto por el que me siento culpable en el acto, detesto despilfarrar cualquier tipo de alimento. Pero mi culpa desaparece cuando veo su cara y todo su pelo blanco. Nos da un ataque de risa y acabamos recostados en el mostrador de la cocina llorando. Después de todo, Peeta cocinó el pan y lo puso en una cesta.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir mañana de picnic? – me pregunta.

- Mmm no sé, podríamos ir al lago, ¿no?

- Donde quieras, Kat, si a ti te gusta a mí también.

Leí la alegría y la prisa en sus ojos. Yo también tengo prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Me despierto, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Peeta. Después de varios minutos, me doy cuenta de que por una vez, he despertado antes que él. Habitualmente, él es el primero en despertarse. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para despertarlo. Deposito un beso en su cuello.

- Peeta

Entreabre sus parpados, revelando sus hermosos ojos azules. Su cara se ilumina cuando me ve.

- ¿Ya estas despierta?

- Por una vez, sí – sonreí

Él me estrecha entre sus brazos para lo que él llama su "beso de buenos días". Nos adormecemos prácticamente dentro de los brazos del otro. Antes de que me duerma, Peeta se levanta, conmigo enganchada en su cuello, me lleva abajo como una princesa y me deja en una silla de la mesa de la cocina.

- Mmm

- ¡Kat puede que te hayas despertado antes que yo, pero tu cerebro sigue dormido! – él se ríe, me encanta oírlo reír.

Comemos nuestro desayuno ligero apresuradamente. Tenemos que preparar todo para esta noche. Peeta irá a trabajar a la panadería mientras que yo iré a cazar nuestra cena. Le pediré a Sae la Grasienta que nos haga un guiso o algo parecido con lo que cace.

Mientras camino por el bosque, pienso en Gale. ¿Habrá encontrado a alguien? ¿Sera una buena chica? ¿Algún día podre perdonarle, hablar con él de nuevo?

Como estaba perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que unos pájaros blancos y negros cantan encima de mí. Entonces les canté las cuatro notas de Rue. Las repiten en coro, y pronto, las notas resuenan en todo el bosque. Cierro los ojos para contener que las lágrimas fluyan.

Después de la caza, que fue muy bien (tendremos estofado de conejo esta noche, además de los panes de queso), me dirijo a casa de Haymitch para darle algo de comida. Llamo a su puerta. Nadie contesta.

- ¡Haymitch! Soy Katniss, ábreme, traigo un conejo y una ardilla.

Estoy empezando a impacientarme, entonces decido entrar. La puerta no está cerrada. Espero encontrarme a Haymitch tirado en el suelo completamente borracho. Cuando lo encuentro, acostado en la cocina, mis esperas son confirmadas. Trato de despertarlo a mi manera, con una jarra de agua. Pero no despierta. La inquietud comienza a ganarme. Me arrodillo, poniendo mi oreja sobre su corazón.

Pero no escucho ningún latido.

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. Espero que les guste este capítulo. A partir de ahora intentare actualizar más a menudo. Gracias Roxanne por dejarme traducir.**

**Saludos para todos.**

**Elena**


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta y yo estamos en la sala de espera del hospital. Después de ver a Haymitch sin vida, de inmediato alerté a emergencias y fui a prevenir a Peeta. En este momento, los médicos examinan el caso de Haymitch y tratan de revivirlo. A nosotros no nos dejan entrar. Mis mejillas están anegadas por las lágrimas, mis ojos rojos y mi cuerpo temblando. Peeta trata de reconfortarme, acunándome entre sus brazos, pero él no está bien. Que no le haya pasado nada. Que no le haya pasado nada. Repito esta frase varias veces en mi cabeza, hasta que una enfermera viene a informarnos.

Señorita Everdeen, señor Mellark pueden pasar.

Estrechando la mano de Peeta, casi corro para ver a Haymitch tumbado en la cama, con tubos unidos a su cuerpo por todas partes.

¿Cómo está? ¿Tiene alguna posibilidad de salir de esta? – digo casi gritando a los médicos

Se recuperará. El sr. Abernathy tuvo un ataque al corazón debido al consumo excesivo de alcohol. Realmente hace falta que reduzca o mejor elimine el consumo. Les dejare con él.

Nos sentamos junto a su cama, y me pongo a llorar. Peeta me abraza.

No llores Katniss, está vivo es lo esencial. No llores.

Tiene razón, preciosa – dijo una voz baja.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Haymitch despierto, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Oh Haymitch, no sabes el susto que nos diste! ¡Nunca más vuelvas ha hacer algo así! – le digo casi regañándolo.

A partir de ahora te vigilaremos – dice Peeta con una sonrisa aliviada sobre sus labios.

Haymitch se irá a casa en unos días. Eso nos dijeron los médicos después haber sido examinado.

Peeta y yo regresamos a casa totalmente aliviados. Pero después de lo de hoy todavía nos faltaba otra sorpresa delante de nuestra puerta.

Gale.

**Sé que es muy corto, pero Haymitch está bien! Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todos los favs, follows y reviews. **

**Elena**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Me quedo paralizada. Gale. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Por qué ha venido?

- Katniss, te veo en buena forma – sonríe tristemente, cuando baja su mirada hacía nuestros dedos entrelazados.

- Hola Peeta. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú? – inusualmente, Peeta parece incómodo.

- Podría estar mejor. ¿Me prestas a Katniss unos minutos, por favor?

Permanezco en total silencio durante unos minutos. Finalmente hablo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tener una conversación contigo

- ¿Para decir qué? – siento que mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse – podrías haber hablado conmigo después de todo lo que pasó, pero preferiste irte. ¿Y ahora, varios años después, llegas así? Dices que me ves en buena forma, ¡pero no era yo después de su muerte! – Gale parece realmente afligido.

- Catnip, yo-

- ¡NO ME LLAMO ASÍ! – yo sollozaba. Suelto la mano de Peeta para irme. Me dirijo hacia el bosque.

Espero que nadie me siga. Ni siquiera Peeta. Necesito estar sola y reflexionar. Camino durante bastante tiempo y después me siento en la hierba. Lloro sin parar. Prim la echo demasiado de menos para olvidar todo eso. Tal vez ella querría que lo perdonase. Probablemente no tendría que haberme exaltado con Gale. Debería escuchar lo que quiere decirme. Me levanto y regreso hacia donde nos encontramos a Gale. Ellos ya no están ahí. Entonces entro a casa, y lo veo sentado en el sofá. Gale se ve totalmente abatido.

- ¿Gale, puedo hablar contigo? – se ve sorprendido, pero un rayo de esperanza se nota en su rostro. – Vayamos a caminar - Miro tranquilizadoramente a Peeta para que no se preocupe.

Mientras caminamos, siento una vaga sensación de nostalgia.

- Siento haberte gritado, pero llegaste muy de repente. Perdóname.

- No hay problema. Soy yo, el que tiene que pedir perdón - me mira – sé que nunca me perdonaras por lo que hice y es comprensible, pero todavía quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber vuelto contigo, después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Y por Prim. Yo la adoraba también, pero la venganza me cegó. – Las lágrimas están rodando por los rostros de ambos. No puedo dejarlo así. No puedo culparlo para siempre. Avanzo y Gale me abraza.

- Te.. te.. te perdono Gale – sollozamos juntos. Rompo nuestro abrazo.

- Adiós Katniss.

- Algún día puede que nos volvamos a ver.

- Estoy seguro que cuando nos volvamos a ver, tendrás una hermosa familia con niños. Os lo deseo sinceramente. – Sonreí

- No es probable

- En todo caso es todo lo que te deseo… Catnip

Roza mi mejilla y se va.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Peeta me esperaba y para relajarse, había comenzado a cocinar.

- ¿Así que tienes hambre?

Se vuelve y me lo dice de una vez

- ¿Cómo terminó?

- No empieces a preocuparte, todo está genial. Acepté su disculpa. – Parece aliviado. Lo abrazo.

- Con todas estas historias no hemos tenido nuestro picnic – dice. Sonrío.

- Siempre se puede hacer.

- Kat, es casi de noche.

- Espera – corro a nuestro cuarto para recoger unas colchas y vuelvo al salón – ¿quieres hacer un fuerte?

- Peeta parece sorprendido al principio, pero rápidamente responde.

- Por supuesto, ¿y luego iría a liberar mi princesa?

- Peeta ¡el príncipe azul!

Nos apresuramos entonces a levantar nuestro fuerte, hasta tal punto que nos olvidamos de comer.

- ¡Ven en mi ayuda, estoy atrapada!

- Ya llego, amor.

Me echo a reír cuando veo a Peeta blandiendo una barra de pan como una espada. Me rescata llevándome en sus brazos. Como en los cuentos de hadas. Parecemos niños. Dos niños felices. Peeta me lleva a nuestra habitación y caemos en la cama.

- Mi amor, eres adorable.

Acostada sobre él, tomo su cara entre mis manos y lo beso con ternura.

- Tu mi príncipe, eres mi héroe.

Él sonríe y dice:

- Me gustaría poder congelar este momento, justo ahora y vivir aquí para siempre.

Acabo susurrando:

- Sí.

Después de un momento dijo:

- Katniss.

- ¿Sí?

- Te amo.

- Te amo Peeta. Te adoro.

- Verdad, pero yo te amo más.

- Peeta no empecemos con ese juego.

- ¿Qué?, ya sabes que tengo razón.

Le impido seguir hablar plantándole un beso lánguido sobre la boca.

- ¡Esto no prueba nada de nada, soy yo quien te ama más! – él se burla de mí. Me río de mi misma.

- ¡Pero oh!

- Solo una pregunta.

- ¿Sí? – se incorpora para hacerme frente.

- Katniss Everdeen, ¿querrías cambiar tu nombre a Katniss Everdeen Mellark, y ser mi esposa?

De repente me siento avergonzada. ¿He escuchado bien? Peeta me ha pedido que me case con él.

- Peeta… estoy soñando ¿verdad?

- No, es real. Katniss desde que tenía cinco años, sé que eres la mujer de mi vida. Te quiero más que a nada o a nadie y haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti.

Se agacha y saca una cajita de un cajón de su mesita y me lo entrega. La abro y encuentro un anillo simple. No. No es un simple anillo. Hay una perla, que significa mucho para mí, que se incrusta en él. Aprieto a Peeta en un abrazo fuerte, queriendo mostrarle hasta qué punto lo amo. Lloro. Es realmente lo que necesito. Él y su amor.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí, Peeta! Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

- Te amo - susurra.

- Te quiero. Te amo. No quiero volver a dejarte ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero los exámenes han podido con todo el tiempo que tenia reservado para traducir. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Cuando lo leí me pareció muy cursi e infantil, pero también pensé en la infancia que tuvieron y me encantó. Lo también me encantó fue verlos sin sus demonios. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Gracias por su apoyo. Y la gente que lo lee y no deja nada por favor dejen un fav, follow o review. Me encanta leerlos o ver que a la gente le gusta. Actualizaré lo antes posible. <strong>

**Elena**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente visitamos a Haymitch en el hospital. Él nos dice que si todo va bien podrá salir esta misma tarde. Mientras estamos hablando, él baja su mirada a mi mano.

- Ese anillo que tienes ahí es muy bonito, preciosa. ¿Me lo ibais a contar?- dijo sarcásticamente, provocando que me sonroje.

- Por supuesto. Lo llevo desde ayer por la tarde – digo mirando a Peeta sonriente.

- Bueno, los felicito muchachos. Estoy muy contento por vosotros.

Lo sé. Lo veo en sus ojos. Me inclino a abrazar a mi ex-mentor.

- ¿Oh, venga, vamos, los sentimientos y todo eso no los reservamos para el gran día?

- La boda se convertirá en una sesión de lloro. – bromea Peeta.

- Lágrimas de alegría espero… - digo, pensando en Prim, lo que me hace inmediatamente tener lágrimas en los ojos. – Disculparme, tengo que… ir al baño.

Me levanto y salgo de la habitación, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Prim no estará en mi boda. Estoy segura de que a ella le hubiese encantado verme probándome vestidos, o admirar el pastel que hará Peeta. Oigo pasos detrás de mí.

- Katniss, lo siento, yo no quería molestarte… lo siento, yo.

- No te disculpes Peeta, esto obviamente no es culpa tuya – trato de sonreír.

- No llores - limpia suavemente mis lágrimas con su pulgar – por favor.

Tomo su mano y la coloco sobre mi mejilla. A diferencia de las mías, sus manos están siempre cálidas. Me besa. Pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y sigo su beso. Con nuestros labios entreabiertos, sonríe.

- Vamos, llevemos a Haymitch de vuelta a casa – tomo su mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

- Oh ¿se reconciliaron los tortolitos?

- Los tortolitos no se habían enfadado. ¿Nos vamos Haymitch? – me sonríe.

Gran idea, preciosa.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, es muy corto pero me parece un capitulo muy dulce. Gracias por todos sus ánimos y apoyo, en serio se lo agradezco. Cuando me llegan las alertas me siento realmente bien. Espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen un review, fav o follow, se lo agradeceré muchísimo. Besos.<p>

Elena


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Cuatro semanas más tarde: la boda

Hoy es el gran día y estoy más nerviosa que nunca. Annie me mira, fijamente y dice que estoy hermosa en mi vestido de novia. Es el vestido de mi madre, con el que se unió a mi padre, es muy simple pero me gusta mucho. Llega hasta las rodillas, no tiene mangas y cubre la totalidad de mi pecho. Mi madre me ha peinado con un precioso moño trenzado con pequeños mechones ondulados sueltos. Llevo una cinta blanca en mi muñeca en memoria de mi hermanita, mi pequeña Prim. Veo que Dylan, el hijo de Delly, viene corriendo hacia mí.

- ¡Katniss, Katniss!

- Sí, Dylan, ¿qué ocurre?

- Bueno, yo quería decirte que creo que estás hermosa.

- Gracias – dije plantando un beso en su frente.

Me siento un momento e involuntariamente empiezo a morderme las uñas. Effie me da un pequeño golpe en las manos por que no puedo eliminar el pintauñas que tanto tiempo le ha tomado aplicarme. Noto que una mano se apoya en mi hombro.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tensa, Katniss? – giro mi cabeza y veo a Johanna.

- ¿Johanna? ¡Estás aquí!

- ¿Enserio crees que me perdería tu boda? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Oh, eso es genial. Pensé que no vendrías - dije abrazándola.

- ¿Enserio? El matrimonio de Katniss Everdeen será una gran ocasión ¿verdad?

- Francamente no queríamos hacer una gran fiesta. Por si se entera Plutarch o alguien, seriamos acosados por las cámaras.

- Eso es verdad, ya puedo ver los titulares. ¡El pequeño Sinsajo, por fin se casó! – dice riendo.

- Oh, cállate.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Se supone que es el día más feliz de tu vida. ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, ¿pero y si tengo un percance y acabo en el suelo?

- No creo que pase, aunque sería divertido - cuando ve que me estoy poniendo blanca, me mira seriamente.

- Katniss, estaba bromeando. Todo va estar bien. Te vas a casar con Peeta. – ella lleva razón es con Peeta Mellark con quien me caso, mi Peeta, mi chico del pan. Nada me debe angustiar, y menos tonterías, sonrío de nuevo - Es la hora.

Es la hora, todo parece un sueño. Veo a Peeta, esperándome. Camino hacia él, sonriendo como un idiota y noto como sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos.

Él habla, diciendo sus votos expresándome lo que siente hacia mí, conllevando a que mis ojos se humedezcan. Mis ojos están fijos en el cuándo termina, tomo una profunda respiración y comienzo con los míos.

- Peeta, el día en que nos encontramos, no lo olvidare nunca. Fue el día que me dio esperanza. Tú eres mi protector desde hace mucho tiempo, eres mi héroe. Eres mi diente de león en primavera. Eres el único que me entiende. Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, para siempre. Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida. Porque voy a sellar mi corazón con el tuyo.

Los ojos de Peeta brillaban por las lágrimas y los míos estaban completamente anegados. Escuché, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Peeta, el "puede besar a la novia". Me toma con sus brazos y me besa con muchísima ternura. Nuestras mejillas están mojadas por las lágrimas, pero sonreímos. Porque son lágrimas de extrema felicidad. La gente aplaude y giramos para quedar de cara a ellos. Lanzo mi ramo de flores. Prímulas.

Nunca he sido tan feliz. Todo es perfecto en este momento.

Después de bailar y reír toda la noche, tengo mi cuerpo dolorido, sobretodo mis pies. Peeta intenta llevarme en sus brazos para ir a casa, pero nos reímos tanto que al final él debe descansar. Entramos a nuestra casa. Ahora es el momento de sellar del todo nuestro matrimonio, debemos tostar el pan. Nos sentamos enfrente de la chimenea, y ponemos dos rebanadas de pan en el fuego. Cuando lo pone en mi boca, lo reconozco inmediatamente: es exactamente el mismo pan que me salvó hace diez años, el que él me dio.

- Gracias – susurro.

Nos tomamos de las manos. Observo nuestras alianzas. Son realmente hermosas. Tienen grabada la palabra siempre con el nombre del otro al lado. Subimos a nuestra habitación y pasamos nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer. Como las pasaremos, siempre.

* * *

><p>No se como disculparme porque la verdad ha sido demasiado tiempo y lo siento realmente. Si habeis leido mi nota habreis visto lo que me pasa, y realmente no estoy en el mejor momento personal porque se me han acumulado demasiadas cosas. Como se dice en España estoy jodida.<p>

Lo siento realmente, pero de verdad mil gracias a los que me habeis enviado mensajes privados preguntando si estaba bien y como siempre mil gracias a los que dejan sus reviews, favs y follows.

Elena


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Seis años más tarde

- Así que Katniss, ¿qué piensas? - Peeta parece nervioso, y yo sé porque. Sé exactamente lo que quiere hablar conmigo. Porque es uno de nuestros únicos temas de disputa.

- Peeta, por favor. – hace cinco años que trata de convencerme.

- ¿Qué?

- Cambiemos de tema, eso es todo. – Trata de convencerme para que tengamos hijos.

- Dime al menos una razón negativa.

- Sabes perfectamente mi razón – empieza a molestarme.

- En realidad no, no la sé. Jamás me la has contado – responde Peeta con calma.

- Peeta, en realidad es obvio, es por los juegos y todo lo relacionado con ello, y lo sabes muy bien.

- Kat, los juegos ya no existen desde - cuenta con sus dedos - ¡hace nueve años! No existe nada de lo que nosotros vivimos. – Trato de mantener mi compostura.

- ¿Y con eso te conformas? Paylor se acabará yendo un día u otro, intenta ver mi punto. ¿Viste como se iban a decidir los últimos juegos? ¡Con una simple reunión! De siete personas, lo siento, pero no puedo traer ni criar a un hijo en una sociedad así.

- Paylor no haría una cosa así. Ella estaba en un campamento rebelde y nadie de su partido lo haría.

- Lo sé - me siento en el sofá para mantener la calma.

- Escucha Kat, Prim querría que

- ¡No sabemos lo que querría Prim porque está muerta por mi culpa! – al final ya no mantengo nada y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos – No pude mantener a mi propia hermano con vida. ¿Cómo quieres que – me corta un sollozo. Voy a encerrarme a la habitación más cercana, que ahora es nuestra habitación. Ahora lamento haberle gritado. Me siento culpable.

- Katniss abre por favor – no contesto – Katniss, tengo tanto derecho como tú de estar en esa habitación.

- ¿Para qué? – dije finalmente

- Para disculparme y poder abrazarte – después de esas palabras todas mis murallas caen y abro la puerta de inmediato y dejo que la calidez de sus brazos me envuelva. Me siento mejor de inmediato. Me pongo enhiesta enfrente de él.

- Ni se te ocurra pedirme perdón - le di un pequeño beso – déjame tiempo para pensar ¿de acuerdo?

- Tienes el tiempo que quieras, puedo esperar. Dijo sonriendo, sin embargo veo el dolor en sus ojos. Lo único que él quiere y yo no soy capaz de dárselo.

- Peeta, a veces, te miro y pienso como serían nuestros hijos. A veces sueño con ellos. Pero me da miedo.

- Si estás de acuerdo en tener hijos, yo te hago la promesa de que nadie los dañará. Nadie. Jamás lo permitiría.- sonreí.

- Por lo general, mantienes tus promesas.

- Exactamente.

- Entonces, de acuerdo, lo haremos.

- ¿Qué? – Peeta tiene una expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto.

- Hagamos un niño.

* * *

><p>Gracias por su apoyo y disfruten.<p>

Elena.

gracias por


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Esto es todo, me dije. Si alguien hace unos años, me hubiese dicho que iba a tener un hijo con Peeta, lo habría llamado loco. Pero precisamente eso es lo que ocurre. Peeta parece muy emocionado.

- Tú, es en serio, no quiero que te sientas obligada, de acuerdo Kat? – lo silencio con un beso.

Me quito la camisa para mostrarle, que sí, hablo en serio. Pronto nos encontramos en ropa interior, con él encima de mí, besando mis labios, mi cuello, mi pecho. Esta es la primera vez que tenemos relaciones sexuales sin protección. Inicialmente, tenía miedo de cometer un error, pero el deseo gana. Me doy cuenta de que quiero este niño. Quiero tener al niño de Peeta, nuestro hijo. Una fusión de nosotros dos que nos hará ser aún más juntos y aún más felices.

Después de eso, pasamos la noche besándonos, con sus cálidos brazos a mí alrededor. Fue una noche perfecta.

Casi todas las noches, tratábamos de fecundar a nuestro hijo, pero de momento sin éxito.

- Te quedaras embarazada, tarde o temprano – me decía Peeta para tranquilizarme.

Pasaron semanas, hasta que un día me deshice de los brazos que tenía alrededor, por una nausea que me atravesó. Corrí al baño y vomité. No me di cuenta que Peeta me estaba sosteniendo el pelo y acariciando en círculos mi espalda.

- ¿Amor, estás enferma? ¿Llamo a un médico? – sus preciosos ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

- No, está bien, seguro que – una idea viene a mí, ¿y si por fin estoy embarazada?

- ¿Peeta, a qué fecha estamos?

- Doce. ¿por qué? ¿A qué viene eso? – no lo entiende.

- Doce – digo despacio – tengo un retraso. Pásame la prueba de embarazo que compré, por favor.

Sus ojos se iluminan. Finalmente entendió. Me la entrega con su mano temblorosa. Peeta sale del baño. Espero, espero. La pequeña pantalla se ilumina. Positivo. La prueba es positiva. Estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p>Gracias por su apoyo y disfruten.<p>

Elena.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Me deslicé por la pared y me senté. Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Puedo pasar? – no respondo, no dejo de mirar la pantalla que dice "embarazada". - ¿Katniss? – no sé de donde saqué la fuerza para responder.

- Entra

- ¿Y? ¿Estas em? – se detiene cuando me ve en el suelo, con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. - ¿Qué pasa amor? – dice mientras me lleva a sus brazos.

- Estoy embarazada.

- Estás… ¿Estás embarazada? – él está más feliz que nunca. Entonces me eché a llorar.

- ¡Yo… yo nunca… nunca voy a ser una buena madre, Peeta! Jamás lo seré. ¿Cómo voy a serlo? – creo que las hormonas ya afectan mi estado de ánimo

- Katniss, Katniss, escúchame. Serás la mejor madre, confía en mí. No estás sola, nunca lo estarás. Siempre.

- Pero tengo miedo, imagina si me caigo y al bebe le pasa algo, jamás superaría eso. O si nace y cae enfermo – sin embargo, Peeta sonríe.

- Serás la mejor madre, ya tienes el instinto, aún no ha nacido y estas preocupada. – abrazo a Peeta para calmarme. Me doy cuenta de que soy enormemente feliz, sonrío.

- Hey, estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un precioso bebé. – Peeta tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Te amo – me levanta y me abraza estrechamente.

Y los dos empezamos a reír de felicidad.

No puedo creerlo. Estoy embarazada! El hijo de Peeta está creciendo en mi vientre. El fruto de su paciencia, su determinación, su don con las palabras y lo mas importante, nuestro amor.

Me encuentro agotada.

- Peeta, ¿deberíamos ir a la cama no?

- ¿Crees que seré capaz de dormir ahora? Quiere decirle al mundo que Katniss Everdeen Mellark, mi esposa, está embarazada - veo un rallo de luz en sus ojos mientras dice eso.

Por supuesto que no Peeta - y al decir eso veo que he interrumpido sus delirios - no podemos darnos el lujo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, olvidas quien somos - veo que esta de acuerdo en mi punto.

- Sí por supuesto, que estúpido soy - pero aún así mantiene su sonrisa mientras acaricia mi veintre, y se agacha para empezar a hablarle a nuestro pequeño - Hola, soy papá y te amo más que a nada, no de hecho no, amo también a tú mama, digamos que las amo a ambas por igual.

-¿Ambas? ¿Ya has decidido que es una niña?

- No lo he decidido, lo siento.

- Y yo siento que necesitamos dormir - aunque lo digo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No soy capaz de dormir ahora.

- ¿Qué vas hacer entonces, esperar asi a que nazca el bebé?

- Tal vez sí.

- Que tonto eres - pero me acerca a él para besarme.

- Esta bien, vamos a dormir.

Vamos a la cama tomados de las manos, con sonrisas en nuestra cara. Nos acostamos y me quedo dormida entre los brazos de Peeta.

* * *

><p>Perdón por tardar pero no pensé que la universidad iba a ser tan dura, en parte culpa mia por elegir arquitectura. Pero lo que les interesa, volviiiiiiiiiii. Y espero que el tiempo que volvi sirva para acabar la historia.<p>

PD:ESTE CAPITULO LO COLGUE A LA MITAD SIN QUERER ASI QUE ESTA EDITADO

Muchos besos y que les guste

Elena


	11. Chapter 11

Cada día mi vientre crecia más y más y Peeta era cada vez más sobreprotector conmigo. Siempre me acompaña a todos los sitios a donde quiero dirigirme, incluso a cazar.

- Peeta, sabes que estás haciendo demasiado ruido.

- Mejor, así repelo a los depredadores.

- Oh, claro un pequeño conejo llamará a su manada y nos atacarán.

- Y si te haces daño, no se, porque se cae un árbol? - Es un sobreprotector y no se puede hablar con él cuando se pone así. Por lo tanto me rindo.

- Esta bien no voy a cazar pero, ¿qué comemos esta noche?

- ¡Guiso de sobras!

- ¿Quieres comer sobras hasta el parto? Algún día se acabarán. - veo como Peeta se ha quedado sin argumentos y tiene una señal de rendición en sus ojos.

- Está bien, ve a cazar, pero vuelve en dos horas como máximo. Promételo porfavor.

- Lo prometo - le doy un beso antes de irme y veo que tiene el ceño fruncido y está preocupado - No te preocupes no es la primera vez que voy a cazar sola.

- Lo sé.

- ¿A cualquier hora no?

- En dos horas y además tienes cita con el doctor Aurelius.

- Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

- Está bien.

Veo una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mira mi vientre no demasiado prominente aún. La gente ni siquiera nota que estoy embarazada, además no uso ropa demasiado apretada. Peet y yo suponemos que estoy de un mes, mes y medio o tal vez dos. Peeta está preocupado por nada, pero aún y así haremos una visita al médico, pero para mí los médicos van ligados con cosas malas.

La caza fue bien y volví media hora antes de lo esperado.

- Ves amor, no tenías de que preocuparte.

- Maldita sea ahora creerás que tenías razón.

- Tenía razón -dije sonriendo.

- No, pero vamos, el tren no esperará por nosotros.

El doctor Aurelius está ahora en el distrito 4. Tenemos a nuestra disposición un aerodeslizador, pero ambos preferimos el tren. No me gusta aparentar ser superior a los demás.

Cuando bajamos del tren recibimos un gran abrazo de mi madre. No puedo esperar a ver su reacción cuando sepa del bebé. Llegamos a su casa y vemos que mamá nos ha reservado una habitación para los dos en su casa.

- Creo que tendrán suficiente espacio para ambos - Peeta no pudo evitarlo.

- O para los tres - veo como mi madre no sabe como interpretarlo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Mmm, mamá estoy embarazada.

- ¿Estás em...?

- Sí, mamá lo estoy.

- ¡Oh eso es increible! - ella me abrazó y empezó a dar saltitos como una niña - ¿Desde cuando lo sabeis? ¡Dios, seré abuela! - No la he visto tan feliz en años.

- Mañana iremos a ver al doctor Aurelius y respondera a nuestras preguntas. Pero creo que aun no podremos saber el sexo del bebé.

- No aún es demasiado pronto, pero os puedo dar muchos consejos - dijo acariciando mi vientre. Tendré que acostumbrarme a ese gesto.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, por aguantar que tarde tanto en actualizar y por ser tan buenos lectores.<p>

Gracias por leer. Muchos besos para todos.

Elena


	12. Chapter 12

Esa noche, tuve una pesadilla.

Veía a Snow que había capturado a nuestro hijo. Estaba siendo torturado, y yo me sentía impotente ya que no podía hacer nada. Traté de correr hacía él, pero cada vez que me acercaba él se alejaba. En ese momento volví de mi sueño, más bien pesadilla gracias a Peeta. Gritaba su nombre y me sacudía por temblores, pero él me sostuvo en sus brazos, como siempre, tratando de calmarme.

-Shhh Katniss, solo es una pesadilla. No es real ni lo será jamás. Todo irá bien - decía mientras yo lloraba.

-Soñé que Snow capturaba a nuestro bebé y que lo torturaba. Era terrible.

-Snow se ha ido cariño, el bebé está a salvo. Trata de dormir, es lo mejor para ti y para él o ella - dijo tocando mi vientre.

-No puedo dormir.

-Prueba - Besó el tope de mi frente y me estrechó aún más en sus cálidos brazos.

Gracias a ello pude volver a dormir. A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos en la consulta del doctor Aurelius.

-Bueno, es una alegría verlos a ambos.

-Para nosotros también, doctor - y es completamente cierto estoy muy contenta de ver al doctor en estas circunstancias.

-Entonces, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

-La verdad, es que estoy embarazada.

-¡Mi más sincera enhorabuena!

-Gracias - dice Peeta - pero nos preguntamos si no hay forma de saber cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto. Túmbese en la camilla y le aplicaré este ungüento en su abdomen - en cuanto me recuesto, Peeta coge mi mano inmediatamente.

Incluso sabiendo que no corro ningún riesgo ese gesto me reconforta y tranquiliza. El doctor mira fijamente una pantalla mientras pasa por mi abdomen un aparato que no se exactamente que es.

-Bueno, estas aproximadamente de seis semanas.

-Y, ¿no hay ningún problema? - dice Peeta con cara de preocupación.

-No, ninguno - dijo sonriendo el doctor y ambos suspiramos aliviados.

Mientras el doctor recoge todo lo de la camilla y demás Peeta intenta convencerme que le hable de mis vómitos.

-Katniss, deberías hablarle de lo de los vómitos - es cierto que lo hago con frecuencia, pero yo creo que es normal en embarazadas.

-No creo que sea algo serio.

-Dile de todos modos, no perdemos nada.

-Bueno cualquier comentario que tengáis o preguntas, deberíais hacérmelas ahora.

-Oh, es solo que aveces vomito pero no es nada serio.

-Por lo general, es común en embarazadas. Pero si persiste demasiado, deberías tomar esto - y me muestra una caja de píldoras. Odio las píldoras, las picaduras y las inyecciones. Me recuerdan demasiado a los Juegos, al Capitolio y a la guerra.

-Gracias doctor - dice Peeta.

-También te puedo decir que para ayudar a disminuirlos deberías comer fresco, moverte bastante, beber bastantes líquidos y por supuesto nada de fumar, aspirar el humo o de beber y también deberías evitar el café - miro triunfante a Peeta.

-Ves, para moverme y comer fresco debería dar algún que otro paseo por el bosque y de casualidad cazar algo.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí - dice Peeta acelerado - ¿Cuando podremos saber el sexo del bebé?

-Cuando ronde los cinco meses podréis saberlo.

-Está bien, gracias.

Salimos de la consulta y decidimos dar un paseo por la ciudad. Se me viene a la cabeza Gale, vive aquí y sin quererlo se me viene a la mente la última vez que nos vimos.

-Estoy seguro que cuando nos volvamos a ver, tendrás una hermosa familia con niños. Os lo deseo sinceramente.

-No es probable.

Su predicción, la que yo había contradicho, estaba a muy poco de convertirse en una realidad. En poco más de siete meses, vamos a ser padres. La voz de Peeta, interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Ese no es Gale, el que camina con una chica?

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia donde él mira y es completamente cierto. Parece mucho más feliz que la última vez que nos vimos, en mi boda. Está acompañado por una chica que parece tener más o menos mi edad y si no me equivoco está embarazada. Cuando nos ve, toma la mano de su pareja y se acercan.

-¿Peeta, Katniss cómo están?

-Más que bien - dice Peeta sonriendo.

-Les presento a Penny. Penny ellos son Peeta y Katniss Mellark.

-Por fin nos conocemos. Te admiro mucho, ¿sabes? - dice ella mientras me da la mano.

-Gracias, y por cierto ¿a la espera de un gran acontecimiento verdad?

-Siiiiiiii

-Nacerá en Julio - añade Gale.

-Y vosotros, ¿no tenéis hijos?

-Mmm, la verdad es que yo también estoy embarazada, aunque sólo de seis semanas - Penny me mira muy entusiasmada y me contesta de la misma forma.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Es vuestro primer hijo verdad? ¿Como te sientes? ¿No crees que es increíblemente fantástico estar embarazada?

Mientras ella me bombardea a preguntas lo que yo siento son unas terribles náuseas, así que salgo corriendo al primer lavabo que veo. Escucho a lo lejos como Peeta se disculpa y viene corriendo detrás mío. Me ayuda y cuando acabo me mira con cara culpable.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?

-Porque esto es culpa mía. Yo te dejé embarazada - empiezo a reír porque cuando está nervioso empieza a decir cosas raras.

-Peeta te recuerdo que el bebé es de ambos.

-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué le haces daño a mamá? - dice mientras señala con su dedo mi estómago.

Me río, pero como me duele la barriga el sonido que sale de mi boca es mitad risa, mitad gemido. Peeta se vuelve a preocupar.

-Katniss, siento mucho no poder hacer nada.

-Peeta no te disculpes, no soy la única mujer que espera un hijo.

-Pero no eres cualquier mujer, eres Katniss, mi amor.

-Oh, Peeta - y lo abrazo.

Él me da un beso en el cuello y me río, pero esta vez el bebé me deja reír tranquila.

* * *

><p>¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiin! Pude actualizar. Ya tengo ordenador!<p>

Espero que les guste el capítulo, a mi me pareció muy bonito.

PD: No me maten, quéjense al servicio técnico por tardar tanto en arreglarme el ordenador. JEJE.

Elena


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Me alegro de volver a casa. Diciendo adiós en la estación dejamos un reguero de lágrimas, sobre todo de mi madre. Está muy preocupada e interesada por mí ahora que sabe que estoy embarazada, cosa que al parecer se le ha contagiado a Peeta.

No lo voy a negar, es una ventaja; si antes me trataba como a una princesa ahora lo hace como a una reina. Intenta complacer todos y cada uno de mis caprichos, "hormonales". Cómo preparar magdalenas de remolacha o ayudarme cuando estoy demasiado cansada o masajearme los hombros cuándo acumulo demasiada tensión en esa zona.

Por otra lado, ahora mismo defino mi vientre como grande, tanto que casi no puedo ver mis dedos de los pies. Al verlo recuerdo áquel día en el que estaba desayunando con Peeta, cuando el bebé dió una patada. El al ver el cambio en mi expresión se asustó e imaginó los peores escenarios supongo.

- ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? - dijo con cara de susto.

- Peeta… el bebé… me dió una patada - al oír eso sonrió de repente y se apresuró a posar su mano sobre mi vientre.

- ¡Al fin despiertas! ¡Acaba de dar un golpe! - y se agachó para dar un beso justo en mi ombligo - tengo unas ganas increíbles de que nazca. Será una luchadora, como su madre.

- Deja de decir ella, puede ser un niño - dije con una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

- Cuando ELLA nazca podré decir con orgullo: ya te lo dije.

- Lo sabremos antes, recuerda que tenemos una cita con el doctor para hacer una ecografía y en ese momento nos lo dirán.

- Es verdad - dijo sonriendo.

Luego recuerdo cuando le dijimos a Haymitch. Recuerdo que ni siquiera pensé que él no lo sabía.

- ¡Peeta, no le dijimos a Haymitch!

- ¡Es cierto! Tenemos que decirle de inmediato - y sin decir ninguna palabra más me cogió de la mano y fuimos hasta la casa de Haymitch.

Al entrar nos encontramos, para variar (nótese el sarcasmo), A Haymitch sentado con un vaso de licor en la mano, es cierto que ha reducido el nivel de alcohol pero, aún así sigue bebiendo.

- ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Que están haciendo aquí? ¿Katniss, no has crecido? No debes abusar de los pasteles y dulces que prepara nuestro querido Peeta.

- Haymitch, ¡se que he crecido! ¡Estoy embarazada! - Al decir esto él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Espera, espera. ¿Enserio lo estás? ¿De verdad llevas un bebé aquí? - Dijo señalando su propio vientre. Cuando asentí, se levantó inmediatamente y nos abrazó a ambos.

- Muchísimas felicidades a ambos. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, no se lo pueden ni imaginar.

Peeta me sacó de mi ensueño con un beso en el cuello.

- Me voy a la panadería, amor. Cualquier cosa que necesitas me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, no te preocupes.

Mis días no son muy interesantes ahora. Aunque me gustaría ir a cazar no puedo, Peeta no me dejaría ir sola. Me las arreglé para convencerlo hace unos meses, pero no vale la pena considerarlo. No quiero arriesgar a mi hijo. Ya que no puedo ir a cazar, paso los días con Haymitch, si no esta durmiendo claro. Ahora bebe menos, cosa de la que me alegro muchísimo, pero lo sustituye durmiendo. Sorprendentemente, hoy lo encuentro despierto viendo la televisión.

- Preciosa, ya no sabes qué hacer con tus días ¿verdad? Como ahora estás incapacitada - dice burlándose de mi.

- Embarazada - digo sonriendo.

- Es prácticamente lo mismo. Sólo que un embarazo es un acontecimiento feliz ¿verdad?

- Sí. Pero también es aterrador - dije sentandome junto a él.

- Explicate, cariño.

- Estoy aterrada. Es normal ¿no?

- Por lo general las mujeres embarazadas son felices y lo único en lo que piensan es en el nombre que le pondrán a sus hijos. ¿Has pensado en eso?

- Su nombre. No lo había pensado aún.

- ¿Y Peeta?

- Él ya debe de haber empezado a todo planeado. Pero me recuerdas que, de todos modos aún no sabemos su sexo.

- Dime entonces qué es lo que te aterra tanto.

- Muchísimas cosas. Es una vida que tendré que proteger. Si le sucede cualquier cosa, se que es algo que jamás podré superar. También pienso si seré una buena madre. Si mi niño o niña me amará o… Es que por una lado estoy radiante de felicidad, pero por otro tengo miedo - Haymitch me escucha y asiente con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

- Yo me pregunto, todo eso, ¿se lo has dicho a Peeta? Estoy seguro que él sabrá como tranquilizar ese miedo que tienes.

- No me atrevo, ahora mismo está viviendo en un sueño, está muy feliz y no quiero quitarle eso.

- No arruinaras nada. Desahogate con él, te sentirás mejor.

- Sí, probablemente tienes razón.

Aquella noche me decidí a hablar con él y pensé que el mejor momento sería antes de dormir cuando estamos uno abrazado al otro.

- ¿Peeta?

- ¿Hmm?

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

- Es sobre el bebé.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Kat?

- De que él o ella no me ame - noto su sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué razón no lo haría?

- No sé, porqué tal vez yo no sea una buena madre.

- ¿ Y porqué no serías una buena madre?

- Peeta hay veces que me cuesta cuidar de mí misma. Además es posible que pase.

- Yo te aseguro que no. Estoy seguro al 200% - dice mientras me acaricia el pelo - además te podre decir "ya te lo dije".

- ¿Y si le pasa cualquier cosa?

- ¿Qué quieres que pase? ¿Que caiga y se haga alguna herida en la rodilla? A todos los niños les pasa eso. Katniss, no te preocupes - me pone de los nervios cuando actúa así.

- Peeta, estoy hablando completamente en serio.

- Yo también. Escuchame, nuestro hijo siempre estará seguro. Y además que te estreses es malo para él, así que no te preocupes - trato de no sonreír pero es inevitable.

Entrelazo mis dedos con él y los pongo sobre mi abultado vientre. Permanecemos unos minutos sin decir nada, sin tener la necesidad de decir nada, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escucho su voz.

- ¿Que nombre le pondremos?

- Bueno había pensado que si era una niña Jenna, Selena o Ivy.

- Mmm, Jenna Primrose Mellark - dice sonriendo y limpia las lágrimas que se me habían formado en los ojos sin querer.

- Es perfecto.

- ¿ Y para un niño?

- ¿Qué habías pensado? - Dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- No adelante, yo soy muy malo para esto.

- Mmm, estoy segura de que tienes alguna idea.

- Te digo que soy terrible.

- Peeta… - digo con el ceño fundido.

- Está bien, me gusta el nombre de Rye o de Finnick en su honor.

- ¡Eso es genial! Rye Finnick Mellark. Me encanta. ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres malo para los nombres?

- ¿ En serio te gusta?

- Sí, es perfecto.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está el capítulo. Siento de verdad lo que llego a tardar en actualizar, no tengo perdón. Espero que les guste y gracias por el apoyo que me dan.<p>

Elena.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Una semana después, cuando sabemos por fin que nuestro hijo es una niña, Peeta está encantado.

- ¡Te lo dije! ¡ Yo lo sabía! - dijo mirando el cielo.

- De acuerdo Peeta, ya está. ¡Tu tenías razón! - él se arrodilla y me acaricia el vientre.

- Jenna, no puedo esperar para verte. Serás la niña más hermosa de todas, igual que tu madre - dijo mirándome y yo sonreí.

- ¿Puede que sea rubia, no? - dije despeinando su pelo.

- Me encantaría que fuese una mini Katniss. Sería perfecto.

- Deja de decir tonterías - dije sonrojandome.

- Lo que digo es cierto - respondió, sonriendo - Jenna Primrose Mellark. Wow. Mi hija. Nuestra hija. Aún no soy del todo consciente de ello.

En ese momento mi hija me dió una patada.

- Hey, cuando hablamos de ella…

- No falta mucho, unas semanas…

- Unas semanas. Acabo de caer en que pronto daré a luz. ¿Peeta, tú crees que seré capaz?

- ¿De dar a luz? Por supuesto que serás capaz. Si pudiese pasar esto en tu lugar lo haría. Lo siento. - ¡No puede ser verdad, otra vez estaba pidiendo perdón!

- ¿Por qué pides perdón? No tienes razón alguna para hacerlo. Esto es muy normal - sonreí - De hecho creo que he pasado por dolores peores.

Tres semanas después pienso todo lo contrario cuando, en medio de la noche, siento terribles contracciones. Me levanto para ir al baño. Peeta, como de costumbre, se apresura inmediatamente. Estoy sentada en el suelo, contra la pared, sosteniendo mi vientre. En ese momento me percato de que mi entrepierna está mojada y he formado un pequeño charco en el suelo.

- ¡Peeta … creo … que acabo de romper aguas!

* * *

><p>Vale... Capítulo muuuuuuuuuy corto! Créanme que pensé lo mismo cuando leí esta historia. Pero bueno, esto ya se acaba 2 capítulos y final! De verdad siento que me he alargado demasiado y ya no sé como pedir perdón, pero por cierta circunstancias tuve unos meses que no tenia ganas de ponerme a traducir pero gracias y por fin eso paso. Agradezco muchiiiiiiisimo a aquellos que han seguido ahí aún con todas las esperas y por todas esas personas que se toman su momento para comentar y darme ánimos y por supuesto también a las que dejan sus follows y favs! Espero que este minimini capítulo les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente que actualizare lo antes posible!<p>

Elena.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Peeta actuó como yo pensé; intentó (intentó, dije bien) permanecer calmado.

- Tu… Qué?

- Peeta haz cualquier cosa, ¡pero tengo que ir al hospital ya mismo!

- ¡Agh! Vale. Vale. Vamos a seguir tranquilos.

Después de que se pusiese a correr en todas las direcciones posibles, gritando "Esto ya está", me llevó al hospital sin más demoras.

Las contracciones se vuelven más y más dolorosas y aprieto la mano de Peeta tan fuerte que estoy sorprendida de no escucharlo gritar. Ya dentro de la sala de parto, comienzo a tener miedo.

- Peeta, quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Siempre.

Cuando llegó la doctora, me preparé para empujar. El increíble dolor hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos, pero pude ver la mirada de Peeta, dándome fuerzas, coraje.

- Vamos Katniss, lo está haciendo muy bien, sólo un poco más.

Él me apretó la mano hasta el final. Yo pensaba "puedes hacerlo, hazlo por Prim". Profiero un grito y después escucho un llanto, en ese momento sé que lo hice.

Ponen en mis brazos un pequeño y frágil bebé. Miro a Peeta y tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y van bajando por su cara.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien, señora Mellark. ¿Cómo va a llamar a su hija?

- Jenna… Jenna Primrose Mellark - y ahora sonrío.

- Mira, es igual que tú, tiene tu color de pelo y su rostro es igual que el tuyo - dice Peeta y nuestra hija abre sus ojos.

- Mira sus ojos - sus ojos son del mismo azul que su padre. Me seco las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

- Katniss, lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir así. Yo - ya son suficientes disculpas, de momento así que lo silencio con un beso.

- Peeta, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

Se limpió algunas lágrimas que tenía en la mejillas y se echa a reír. Su risa es contagiosa y reímos al mismo tiempo.

El chico del pan me ofreció un nuevo regalo que nadie más podría darme. Un nuevo diente de león.

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, he vuelto jeje. No me tardé tanto esta vez. Qué les pareció el capítulo?<p>

Como digo siempre que parece que me repito mas que el ajo, gracias por el apoyo y por seguir ahí aunque tardo taaaaaaanto aveces en actualizar, pero esto se acaba señores, ¡queda un capítulo!

¡Gracias a todos!

Elena


End file.
